


Act of darkness

by NazgulKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Voldemort (Harry Potter), Foot Fetish, Lactation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazgulKing/pseuds/NazgulKing
Summary: When after the third task from the cauldron emerges a woman, Harry Potter is forced to make a rather unusual deal, because she is the killer of his parents, she is Voldemort. HP/fem!Voldemort





	1. Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry tried to free his right hand, but the sculpture held him. His left hand burned, dark red blood trickled from the dagger's wound. He shuddered, goosebumps appeared on his hands. How much time passed, half an hour or more, Dumbledore and Aurors were looking for him, but would they be in time.

Or he would die just like this in this cold, bleeding, without a chance to fight. Without his friends, completely alone. At least he gonna see his parents in the afterlife.

The moon illuminated graveyard. Green potion boiled in a cauldron. Wormtail with his back turned to Harry stayed near the cauldron. But nothing happened. Maybe Voldemort choked under the water, then Harry would need to deal with Wormtail. Harry could try to capture him to prove Sirius's innocence.

Fleur lay unmoving about ten feet away. How long Wormtail's stunner would last? Harry couldn't wait for Fleur to wake up. She still clutched her wand.

Could Harry pull the wand? He focused on the wand position, closed his eyes, imagined how it flew from Fleur's palm to Harry's.

Smooth wood's texture of the wand felt marvellous. Harry firmly held the wand, he willed magic into the wand, a weak wave of warms flowed back through Harry's body. The wand was a poor match for Harry, he needed his own wand.

Harry opened his eyes, Wormtail stood at the same spot. Harry aimed his wand at the sculpture's arm that held him. Difindo. A green blade cut through the arm's stone.

Wormtail turned, his ugly face had pained grimace. He unclenched his right hand from stomp of his left, frantically put the right hand into a pocket.

Harry send a stunner. Wormtail fumbled with his unharmed arm in his pocket. But the blue spell was faster, it hit him into the chest. Wormtail unconscious dropped to the side.

Harry corrected his glasses and wiped them with his fingers. Harry found his old wand in Wormtail's pocket. The warms of his own wand were reassuring. He put Fleur's wand into the back pocket of his trousers and healed the cut on his hand.

Harry moved closer to the cauldron, aiming the wand before him. He peered into the depth of it. The green potion was so thick that he could not see anything beneath the surface.

Potion making is an exact science. Surely if he evaporated some potion, Voldemort would die. Harry cast clearing spell. A white light rushed to the surface. Blue shield engulfed the cauldron, on the sides of the cauldron blue runes shined. The white light faded colliding with the shield.

Harry didn't know all the runes on the cauldron, but there were many powering runes. He stepped back from the cauldron and shot the most powerful fire lance that he could master.

The fire lance collided with the cauldron. Shield flashed blue but didn't show any damage. Harry shot three more lances, shield blocked all spells. Seemed like he could not deal with Voldemort now.

Harry strode to Fleur, she looked beautiful even now, her silver hairs glowing with the light of Moon. Renervate. A golden light flew to Fleur. She didn't stir.

"Fleur?" Harry bent and turned Fleur over, her eyes were closed.

"Fleur, wake up." He shook her. Renervate. Nothing. Harry took her hand, he found her pulse, it was slow, but it was there.

Fleur wasn't under basic stunner, Wormtail cast something else, at least she was alive. Harry needed to go back to Hogwarts, taking Fleur with him. Knowledge of apparation would help him, if only it were taught for six-year students. Harry cursed.

The winner cup landed near him. It worked as portkey to this Graveyard maybe it could take them back. Harry dragged Fleur body to the portkey.

Harry took her hand in his, he pulled them to the portkey. Harry could take Wormtail to the Ministry, and Sirius would receive a trail. Harry put down Fleur and run to Wormtail. Harry grabbed his legs and struggling with the body's weight shuffled to Fleur.

The green potion splashed from the cauldron. A figure, with its back turned to Harry, emerged from the cauldron. The waist long dark hairs with silver strands covered the figure's back. White skin glowed under moonshine.

The figure was a woman. Voldemort? Could it be him? Her? Harry let go of Wormtail and aimed his wand at the woman. Should he fire or question this person?

"Hello? Who are you?"

The woman didn't react.

Harry stepped sideways to have a better look.

The woman roamed her hands over her body and laughed. Green potion remains evaporated, and a black sleeveless dress appeared.

Chills moved through Harry's body. Wandless magic, he should go before she noticed him.

Harry sneaked back to Wormtail's body, keeping aim at the woman. Something cracked under his foot.

The woman turned around, her glowing red eyes found Harry's green. She slowly smiled. "Harry Potter, we finally met face to face."

Harry froze on his spot. Those red eyes hunted Harry for the last six years. Harry fought with Voldemort thrice, but he never was in his real body.

It could be a mistake, and she was some other Dark Lord, but then why abduct him? And Wormtail served to the Lord Voldemort. "Voldemort?"

"Who else did you expect?" Voldemort moved her right hand and the cauldron melted into a puddle of metal. Her dress has two long cuts from the bottom to her tights, reviling her long smooth white legs.

She strode to Harry. The puddle slithered over the ground, creating high heel metal shoes whenever she stepped.

Harry cursed, if he went to Fleur immediately he would already be gone. Harry shoot fire lance at Voldemort and run, to Fleur, to take them out.

Voldemort moved her hand, a wand sped from Wormtail's robe. She slashed with her newly acquired wand. Blue orb intercepted Harry's fire lance neutralizing it.

Harry jumped to Fleur. He collided with the ground with a thud, his abdomen and chests hurt. He wrapped his fingers around Fleur's palm and pulled them and his wand holding hand to the cup.

A red spell hit near the cup, exploding the ground and sending it flying out of Harry's reach, to the graves.

"Not so fast darling."

Harry cursed and swiftly turned around on the ground. His glasses were askew. He channelled all his magic and shoot three fire lances at once.

Voldemort lazily made circle motion with her wand. A blue shield appeared. The lances collided with the shield. They exploded with a bang, the fire disappeared. Voldemort still stood, unharmed, but explosions dissolved parts of the shield. She eyed missing parts of her shield with a smile.

Harry panted laying on the ground, he corrected his glasses, still aiming at her. But what could he do when his most powerful spells did almost nothing to her? And why she wasn't attacking him?

Voldemort hid the shield. "You are powerful, a bit training and you could match me in the raw power." She stretched her free hand to Harry. His wand flew to her. "Mmm, I've always wanted to touch your wand. You know, they say brother wands should feel the same." She twirled his wand. Voldemort aimed Harry's wand at Fleur, a red spell shoot at her.

Harry tried to shield Fleur with his body, but the red spell was faster. The spell hit Fleur. A red wave spread over her body, but it didn't do any visible damage.

Voldemort sent the same type of spell at Wormtail. "Like I thought, they are wrong, your wand resists me, creating not a pleasant sensation when I cast spells."

"What did you do to Fleur?" Harry stood up, clenched his fist, Voldemort stood in five steps before him. Two seconds and he could touch her. Last time his touch destroyed Quirrell whom she controlled. But if he didn't succeed it would be the end of his. And he must live to warn Dumbledore that Voldemort resurrected. But also he must avenge his family, and save his friends. He still had an advantage, Fleur's wand in his back pocket.

"Don't worry I've stunned them, so they don't bother us for some time."

Harry cursed. "What do you want?"

"A cup of coffee would be great, oy and a soft, warm bed, how I missed it." Voldemort looked up, then smirked at Harry. "And to neutralise some of the dimwits that failed me."

She was too playful for the most dangerous person in the whole world. Maybe the resurrection ritual went wrong, and she became nuts. This would undoubtedly justify her behaviour. And she still didn't kill him, perhaps if he played along with her, she would let him and Fleur go. Harry relaxed his shoulders and unclenched his fists.

"And what do you want from me? Why I'm still alive?"

"Make a guess?"

"You will torture me and then kill, sending my body to the Ministry?"

She laughed, "Good guess, you have a vivid imagination."

She stepped closer to Harry, on this magical shoes she was the same height as Harry. Her pale skin contrasted with her now purple eyes, which roamed all over Harry's body.

He did the same. She had full pink lips, straight nose. Her high cheekbones and angular jawline made her look very regal. Her black dress had a low-cut neck that emphasised her perky medium breasts.

"I see you know where to look." She smirked.

Harry averted his eyes, his cheeks burned with shame. She is a killer that killed his family. Harry looked back at her full lips. But she was a beautiful, insanely beautiful killer.

She moved her left hand to Harry's face.

He flinched from the touch. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry I won't die from the touch."

"I'm more worried about, myself."

She held Harry's cheek. She didn't cry in pain like the last time they touched. She smiled showing her flawless white teeth. Her delicate fingers brushed over Harry's jawline. Her hand was dry and warm. She peered into Harry's eyes.

Her purple eyes mesmerised Harry, this was some kind of magic, very dark magic. Nobody touched him like this before.

She took off Harry's glasses and tossed them away. The world was gone blurred into nothingness only Voldemort was here. She stepped even closer to him, tilted her head and kissed him on the lips, pressing his body to hers with her other hand.

Harry froze, his first kiss was stolen by this woman. How she dared to do this? But her lips were so soft and warm. She closed her eyes. He kissed her back, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. His hardness touched her tights, Harry unwrapped his arms trying to hide this fact. But she still held him, her hard nipples poked Harry's chest. She seemed unfazed by this and still kissed, searching, moving her hands in Harry's hairs.

Harry opened his eyes, this was a distraction that he so needed. She still had closed eyes.

Harry put his right hand to his back pocket. Fleur's wand was missing. Harry internally cursed.

Voldemort moved her lips away and opened her eyes. "You're a good kisser." She squeezed Harry's cock. "And I'm glad that you like it."

Harry cursed under his breath and tried to hide his erection with his hands. "Why have you even kissed me?"

"You were asking what I want, I showed it." She winked. She stepped back, in her right hand were two wands. Fleur's wand swooped to her left hand. She took the wand with her fingertips. "And you won't need this." A fire engulphed the wand, the wood cracked and blackened. The flames didn't hurt her hand. After five-second the wand turned to ashes.

Voldemort shook off them."I'm more interested in what do you want?"

"Save my friends and the world from you."

"Understandable and it's perfect." she moved her wand. Metal threads sprang up from the puddle creating a throne. On which she sat, she put her hands on armrests and crossed her long pale legs. Her dress revealed her beautiful pale tights. "I can give you all, if..." she moistened her lips, "you will join me."

"Join you in what exactly? Killing and torturing innocent people?"

"Oy it would be fun, imagine paper headlines, and the terror of Dumbledore. We will be deadly due, killing people around and lust dancing." She uncrossed her legs. "Just kidding, but actually, ah never mind. It's all fun and satisfying, but I've found the other way that satisfies me the most."

Her legs looked perfect, how they must be smooth and warm on the touch. Harry shook his head. She enchanted him, maybe her kiss was poisoned."And what is it?"

She smirked, she certainly noticed how Harry devoured her. Harry's cheeks burned more than ever.

"You, your touch, your kiss. So let's make a deal, I get my satisfaction, and you can go back to your dimwit Dumbledore."

That was too good to be true, but for the chance to warn everybody Harry would do anything.

"And what I must do Voldemort?"

"Call me Alice, we now on the first name basis" She moved her hand. The central piece of her dress dissolved exposing her wet pink cunt. "I want you to kiss and lick my cunt like your life depends on it, and it really depends on it."

Harry swallowed, but she was the killer of his family, a very sexy killer. "And what if I refuse?"

"Harry, Harry, your good hearth makes you vulnerable. " Voldemort aimed her wand at Fleur. "On your knees."

It was for the greater good. Harry sank down to the ground.

Voldemort smiled and lowered her wand.

Harry moved his hands over her smooth feet and ankles. Voldemort nodded smiling. Harry slowed the motion.

"I want to take Fleur and Wormtail with me."

"You can take the girl if you lick good enough. But why did you even need my servant?"

"To clear my godfather's name, Wormtail framed him for the murder that Sirius didn't commit."

"Aaa, you want to right the wrong, how noble of you." She put her right feet behind Harry's neck and pulled him closer. "Don't stop, kiss my legs further."

Harry put his hands on her smooth calves. He traced with his fingers further to her tights, spreading them wider, he kissed her inner thighs. She trembled. His cock pulsed and throbbed, at least he had loose pants.

Her cunt had no visible folds, only wet alluring pink slit. She smelled a bit sweet. Juices trickled from the slit. Harry met Voldemort eyes with his. This was it. Harry gave her a wet kiss on her cunt. She tasted like wine, sweet and sour, her juices tingled on his tongue. Harry probed deeper with his tongue. Her cunt texture was smooth and slick.

"Oh," She closed her eyes for a moment, "I can give you my servant if you give me your word, that-"

Harry licked her cunt for all its length. She put her hands in Harry's hair, massaged the scalp. He sucked her clit. Licked it up and down, up and down.

"Fuck, oy, it's..." She panted and crossed her legs behind Harry's back and moved him even more closer. "It's better than I thought, ah, oh, keep doing it."

He sucked, kissed and explored her insides with his tongue. Harry drink this sweet juice. Unbelievable, it was better than anything that he had ever tasted. Harry's cock throbbed and ached.

Sirius, Harry needed to ensure his freedom. Her cunt almost made him forget about everything. Harry backed away from her magnificent cunt. Using his tongue licked the juices from his lips.

Voldemort opened her purple eyes and tried to shift him back with her legs. "Don't stop."

Harry stopped in inches from her cunt. "What word I must give you?"

"Can we talk a little bit later? I want my first orgasm after seventeen years of misery."

Harry kept looking at her. Her black dress had wet stains on her breaths, and her nipples were erect towering for more than an inch. Did her nipples leak? He wanted to continue licking and sucking of her but held himself from it. He needed to know on what sacrifice he must go to save Sirius and the world.

"Fine, gave me your word that you are mine, and after the next cuddling session I'll give you Wormtail."

"Mine?"

"Whenever I want you to please me, you will do it."

"What about killings?"

"Aaa, what about them?"

"Will you kill innocent people?"

"If I'll be satisfied I won't do it." Voldemort's eyes for a second changed to the red colour. "Are you happy now? Because I'm feeling unsatisfied."

"Yes, I accept your deal, and take your word that you won't attack innocents." Seemed like it was the best that he could get from her. Even If she didn't hold her word about killings, he would warn people about her.

"Perfect, now use your mouth for the greatest of goods."

Harry put his hands on her tights and gladly moved back to kissing her cunt. She closed her eyes. He licked to full depth, tasting her insides. Her cunt leaked coating Harry's face in her sweet juice.

Voldemort dug her fingers into his scalp. "Fuck, faster."

Harry licked her clit with more force, up and down. He switched to circular motions. Her cunt flooded him with juices, but Harry kept on licking.

She cried, "Fuuck, yes."

She shuddered, her legs squeezed Harry. From her nipples squirts of liquid sprayed into the air and over Harry. She shuddered again and again, her cunt squirted magical juice into Harry's mouth. He drank it all, enjoying the taste.

She relaxed and uncrossed her legs. Harry breathless leaned back on his hands.

"You have a gift." She laughed. "It's almost a pity that only I will experience it."

Harry panted. She almost drowned him with her juices. But if he would need to choose a death way, he certainly would choose this. His cock still stood straight, and his pants had a wet spot on the groin. Using his hand, he hid his erect cock from Voldemort.

"Don't be shy." She moved her hand, and the metal liquid from the puddle slithered under Harry and created a backrest for him.

She used her legs to push Harry onto the backrest and to remove his hand that shielded his cock. One more hand movement. Voldemort's magic tore the fabric of Harry's pants, showing his standing cock.

"I want to return the favour." With her hand, she collected the juices from her cunt. Then she coated in them her soles. "That will do."

She pushed his cock against his stomach with her juiced sole. She slowly rubbed the cock up and down. Jolts of excitement spread through his body. Her legs very the sexiest legs that he had ever seen. Her pink cunt glistened with new juices. Harry swallowed but tore his eyes away.

Voldemort smirked and moved her leg from his cock to his mouth. "Lick my toes, we need more lube."

Harry licked one by one between her toes. They tasted with her sweet juices. It would be fun if Dumbledore or Aurors would catch them in this situation.

"Good, good." Voldemort smiled. Her other leg played with Harry's cock. She put the cock between her big and index toes and stroked up and down. Up and down.

Harry sweated and panted, her skilled legs were a thousand times better than his hand.

She grabbed his cock between both of her soles and stroked for full cock's length.

Harry closed his eyes and trembled.

"Darling, do it for me." She increased the pace.

Harry shuddered, threads of cum erupted from his cock. She didn't stop her stroking, milking his cock for all had. Harry's muscles clenched and unclenched several times. His world exploded into nothingness.

Harry sat with closed eyes, waves of pleasure pulsing through his body.

Harry opened his eyes. The night was blacker than he remembered.

Voldemort stood over him, her wet cunt was near.

Not today. Harry slowly stood up, swaying a bit. Cum was cleaned from his cock and stomach.

The throne and the backrest transformed back to the puddle of metal.

She created the frontal part of the dress. Then she pulled back her hairs, showing the smooth and a bit sweaty skin of her armpits. Her arms were fit, with noticeable muscles. Her breasts shifted up, her nipples and areolas visible under the wet fabric of her dress.

How soft they were? Harry with all his will stopped his hand from reaching out to her breasts. His cock started erecting again, Harry turned away from her. Why did he like it so much? Because she was his first woman? Or because she was his mortal enemy, that for some reason decided to get satisfaction from him?

Voldemort pressed her body to Harry from behind. Her hard nipples crashed into Harry's back. Her warm breath tickled his ear. She took Harry's cock into her hand.

"Whoy." Harry's cock sprang under her touch.

In her other hand, she had her wand, she brought it closer to Harry's cock.

Harry gulped, she wouldn't cut his cock, would she?

"Relax." she pointed her wand at the metal puddle, the sphere of metal zoomed up. Near his cock it stretched out, transforming into the snake. The snake eyes glowed green, and her body got covered in scales. Voldemort aimed her wand at his cock, the snake wrapped around his balls.

Harry shuddered under the touch of the snake's cold metal. "What is it?"

"Don't worry," The snake wrapped around Harry's cock, restraining it. Voldemort smiled. "it just to prevent you from, masturbation. From now on I'm your only source of release."

"Okay. I just hope it doesn't eat my cock."

Voldemort laughed, she repaired the fabric of Harry's pants.

The snaked slithered in circles, her metal already warmed up to Harry's temperature. Seemed like it wouldn't squeeze Harry to death. But a shower would now be a challenge.

Voldemort strolled away, she looked at Fleur, then made a circle with the tip of her wand. Harry's glasses flew to her hand, she touched them with the wand, the glasses glowed with the blue colour for a second.

Voldemort gave the glasses to Harry. "I charmed them, so Dumbledore can't read your mind."

"He won't cast Legilimency on me." Harry took the glasses but didn't put on.

"No, but If you look him in the eyes, he can glimpse your thoughts."

Nobody told him about this, could it be true? Or it was a lie so Harry would always wear the glasses.

"And, what about you? Can you read my thoughts?"

Voldemort winked. "I like that you decided to play along with me."

Harry put on the glasses. Did he look her in the eyes when he planned on warning everybody about her? Why she didn't bother about this?

"What can I say about this..." Harry moved his hand through his hair, "thing?"

"Say whatever you want, but don't mention our sweet moment."

"So you are okay if I will tell everybody about your return?"

"Sure, let's see their reaction." Voldemort cast a spell. The gravestones were falling while a ground patch crept to Fleur, the cup was laying on it.

"We have already exceeded all time limits." Voldemort gave Harry his wand. "We will talk about everything the next time."

The warms of his wand were reassuring. Could he try to hit her? No, he mustn't risk, he needed to save Fleur, while Voldemort allowed it.

Harry crouched near Fleur and took her hand.

The snake squeezed Harry's cock. Harry stopped and turned to Voldemort.

"You forgot my goodbye kiss." Voldemort strolled to Harry swaying her hips.

Harry pecked her on lips.

She tilted her head, "You can do better."

Harry put his hands on the small of her back. She smiled and moved her hands through his hair.

Harry kissed her slowly, her upper lip between his. She kissed back, closing her purple eyes.

She was so warm, and the feeling of her nipples poking his chest was marvellous. How could she be so sweet? When she killed before, would she kill again?

Her tongue brushed against his teeth. Harry broke away and stepped back panting.

She opened her eyes. "I'm hurt, you rejected me." She said mockingly.

Harry smiled.

She cast a spell, and Harry's clothes cleaned from stains and wet spots.

"Thanks."

"Go back to the Hogwarts. We will meet again soon."

Harry's cock twitched. The next time she would want to be more intimate, could he do it?

"Where will you go?"

"Will find some hotel, with coffee, hot bath, warm bed." She smiled. "Tomorrow will be a busy day."

What were dark lords doing on their busy days, when they promised not to kill anybody?

Harry got back to the cup.

"Almost forgot, your defence teacher is a Death Eater." Voldemort smiled.

"What?"

"How did you think the cup portkeyed you there?" She raised her right eyebrow. "Anyway, I don't need his help any more, you must say a word to Dumbledore so he can deal with this small problem."

"Okay, thank you."

"A pleasure." Voldemort blew a kiss.

Harry with his and Fleur's hands touched the cup. The world rushed in a blur.

Harry fell on the sandy ground. Fleur laid near.

The castle, illuminated by the Moon, was visible in the dark of the night. They were safe.

Spectator stands were half empty. Seemed like he spent a noticeable amount of time with Voldemort.

Someone shouted. People run to him, crowded around, asked their questions.

Dumbledore with a concerned expression on his pale face crouched near Harry. "Are you okay?"

"She is back," Harry said.

Fudge was near. "Who is back? What's going on?"

"Voldemort, I... barely got away." Harry rotated Fleur, she breathed, but why she wasn't awake already. Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Check her, is she okay?"

Fudge's face whitened. "She can't be back."

Professor Moody waddled to Harry through the crowd. "What's happened?"

Harry got up and shoot powerful stunner. The blue spell hit Moody in his chest, tossing him back. The crowd scattered from Harry.

Fudge shouted "You are insane!? Aurors catch him!"

Harry lowered his wand. "Professor Moody is a Death Eater."


	2. Second Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer**   
>  **The characters and their world are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **In the previous chapter:**  
>  Harry awoke bounded to a sculpture on the graveyard where cup-portkey took him. Wormtail was waiting before a cauldron. Previously he performed a ritual to bring Voldemort back. Harry summoned Fleur’s wand and freed himself. He stunned Wormtail. Harry checked Fleur she seemed okay, but he couldn’t wake her. Harry tried to prevent the ritual, but even his most powerful spells didn’t break through cauldron's shield. He thought that the cup could be a portkey that would take him and Fluer back to Hogwarts. Harry decided to take Wormtail with him, to prove Sirius innocence.  
> Voldemort emerged from the cauldron. Voldemort was a woman. Harry fought against her but was overpowered and disarmed. She didn’t kill him right away. Harry asked her what did she want. She kissed him as the answer.  
> Voldemort said that she wanted Harry to satisfy her. Harry negotiated with her, she agreed to refrain from killing innocent people, and she would give Wormtail to Harry after the next meeting. After Harry satisfied Voldemort, she allowed Harry to take Fleur and escape to Hogwarts.

# ***

Harry was still in his clothes from the previous day, and it was freezing cold in Dumbledore's office. But Dumbledore and Sirius didn’t tremble. Maybe yesterday Harry caught cold, with all his running and fighting.  He cast a warming charm on himself. 

"Please describe what happened, how did she resurrect?" Dumbledore clothed in plain white woollen robes sat at his desk.

"We need to find her, did she say where she would go?" Sirius wore the black jacket and sat on the stairs that lead to the second floor of the office. It was his first words after Harry told him about Voldemort's return.

Harry paced in Dumbledore's office. What could he tell them? What did he know about her after this encounter, beside her anatomy? Her looks, maybe the ritual, but Harry couldn't tell them too much. She needed to be able to give Wormtail to Harry.

"She can be anywhere." Harry stopped before the desk. "Wormtail performed a ritual involving, bones, portion and my blood."

Sirius looked up at Harry. "That bastard, I'm going to kill them both."

Dumbledore said, "It's a bad idea, but if we must try to catch Peter."

"How did this work out for us?" Sirius stood up. " He is a rat and could get out of Azkaban. Better his death, than my freedom."

"Sirius, you are my only family." Harry stepped to Sirius. "And you been free could help us a lot in killing her.”

That would be a disaster if Sirius got himself in Azkaban again. Harry wouldn’t allow it, not when he laid aside his vengeance and spent time with Voldemort to help Sirius.

"Sorry, Harry.” Sirius sat back and put his hands in the jacket.”I just hate both of them with all my gut."

Dumbledore said, "How did she look?"

"On heels, she is a bit tall than me, a black-haired, good-looking young woman," Harry said. "And how happened, that nobody told me that Lord Voldemort is a woman?"

"That never come up, Harry. Death Eaters called their leader Lord Voldemort. When she created the taboo, everyone naturally started calling her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She was exceptionally powerful that when I said that Lord Voldemort was a woman, everyone laughed at me."

"She didn't participate in fights?"

"Rarely, but even when she did, she used remarkable dark magic, that formed a coat around her. It covered her face and absorbed incoming spells." Dumbledore summoned a book from the shelf that encircled the office, he flipped to the last pages. "Even in the newest history books, authors don’t describe the first war much. A big part of the wizarding population could still believe her to be a man."

Dumbledore sent the book back to the shelf. "How did you escape?"

"By luck, she decided, to amm, make a proper duel. In the process, I run to the portkey. I used a series of fire lances at her, but she easily shielded against them. We need a lot of people, maybe thirty trained wizards could overpower and kill her."

"Harry, It's not that simple, killing her-"

Sirius said, "Don't you dare to say that she deserves the second chance. She killed Marlene, James, Lily and hundreds of other people. She must be killed whatever it takes."

"I was saying that she somehow survived the Killing Curse, and now she is back. I suspect that she could resurrect again, even if we succeed in killing her."

Harry said, "Is she immortal?"

"I don’t think so, but she created some means that protect her soul from destruction. I have some leads, but I need more time for investigation."

"What about summer training?"

"Harry, I think that I gave you all that I knew." Dumbledore smiled. "And you won't be coming back to Dursleys, it's not safe there anymore." 

"We need to protect them, maybe Aunt Marge can shelter them while we are dealing with the threat."

"They are already relocated to the secret place."

"I don't want to lose contact with Dudley."

"For now, I fear that you can't talk to him, but I will look into it."

"Thank you. Where will I be on this summer then?"

"You will be with Sirius in his ancestral home-"

"We cleaned the house from dark artefacts and pests. You will love how I redecorated a room for you," Sirius said. 

"It's great Sirius." Harry tightly hugged his godfather, he smelled strongly of something sweet, which was weird. Harry never knew that Sirius used perfume.

Dumbledore said, "Harry, you must practice a lot over summer. When she will be mortal, it's you who must kill her." 

"Headmaster, even with all your training, I can't stand a chance against her."

"But you are, there was a prophesy made regarding your birth and her demise."

Sirius said, "The prophecy was fulfilled seventeen years ago at the night when she came for Harry."

"I was in the ministry's hall of prophecies, and the prophecy is still active."

Prophesy, everything started with some damned prophecy.

Harry said, "Is prophecies even a real thing?"

Dumbledore said, "They could be obscure and make sense only after they fulfilled, but prophecies are real."

"I want to hear it."

Dumbledore whispering cast a charm on the room. The office disappeared Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore were alone in grey space without walls and ceiling. This must be some kind of privacy charms.

"Powerful to vanquish the Dark Lord... born as the seventh dies, in family thrice defied the Dark Lord... The Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and in the end, only one would stand...deciding the future of the world..." Dumbledore said.

Harry touched his scar, the mark that Voldemort left on him. The scar didn't bother him at all, he almost forgot about it.

"What power I have that she hasn't?"

"I don't know for sure, but after weighing all options, my conclusion is that the power is your love for others, your friends."

"She doesn't have friends or didn't love somebody?"

"Never, she uses everybody around her."

Love as the power that could help Harry kill Voldemort seemed too far fetched. What else this power could be? He didn't know any powerful spells, didn't have any artefacts.

Dumbledore cancelled charms, and they were back in his office.

"You must keep this a secret. Voldemort knows only the first part of the prophecy, and she will try to learn the full prophecy. I am planning to use it to capture her."

"How did she know only part of it?"

Dumbledore and Sirius looked at each other.

Dumbledore said, "Harry, there was a spy, that overhear the first part of the prophecy. She knew that somebody was a threat to her and had enough information to find you."

The second part of the prophecy didn't sound useful if almost anything could be the power. And even if it was love, she couldn't take away his love for friends.

"What happened with the spy?"

"The spy was dealt with."

Dealt, what did it even mean?

Dumbledore looked to his left. Office's gargoyle rotated, and Snape in his swirling black robes entered the office. "Aurors found the place where the portkey lead. On the maps, there was a graveyard. Now the place is a huge crater with the burned ground. They couldn't find anything useful."

Harry said. "When I portkeyed from there, the graveyard was still there."

"I wasn't talking with you, Potter." 

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "what about Crouch Junior?"

"They kept him in custody but didn't interrogate him. Recently the Minister ordered to kill him via Dementor's kiss."

"It's bad, we could have got valuable information from him."

"The Minister ordered Aurors to interrogate Potter," Snape said. "All evidence suggests that she didn't come back, and he is lying again."

Harry said, "I'm telling you the truth."

"Potter, you always like to break the rules, under the pretext of saving people, but you can't fool me." Snape smiled. "And you won't fool Aurors, they will check your memory, and when they find that you are lying, for some personal gain-"

"Snape." Sirius put out his wand. "You won't talk that way with my godson. If Harry said that she is back, then she is back."

Snape slid his wand from his sleeve. "Do it."

Harry took out his wand and carefully aimed at Snape. If he would aim at Sirius Harry would gladly disarm Snape.

"Enough Severus," Dumbledore said. " Sirius lower your wand."

Snape looked away from Sirius and put away his wand. Sirius sat down on the stair and hid his wand.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you to share your memories with us. But it isn't a pleasant process, and if Aurors do it, I will get memories from them."

Harry said, "When they will come for me?"

"Tomorrow." Snape smiled.

Harry had one day to find a way to alter his memories. He couldn't allow to Aurors to discover what really happened on the graveyard. But the Ministry and its Aurors were vital to the victory in the upcoming war. He must show them that she was back.

# ***

Harry with Hermione and Ron settled down on comfy chairs at the Room of Requirements. Fireplace burned and cracked. After their extensive questioning about the final task, they fell silent. Ron ate chocolate cake and played in magical auto chess. Hermione was writing something that suspiciously looked like Charms summer homework.  Harry flipped through different books about memory charms.  

Ron said, "At least we have all lessons cancelled."

Hermione hit him with her book. "We have the Dark Lord that wants Harry's death. But you're happy that the lessons cancelled."

"What? We even can fly on the broom, Hermione."

"Ronald, you're unbelievable." Hermione sat back and continued to read her book.

Ron smiled back. "Love you too."

Harry drank hot chocolate. He flipped a book from restricted section "Advanced memory charms and how to not forget your name." The book suggested a bunch of methods, but all of them had side effects. Erasing memory even when done correctly, could cause dizziness, nausea, headache, trouble sleeping. And without practice, Harry was confident that he would make himself Saint Mundingo's patient.

Harry closed his eyes. He needed help, but he couldn't ask Dumbledore, he would want to know the whole situation. Harry could ask Hermione, she was better at researching than him. Harry yawned. Also, he wouldn't ask her today.

Harry got up. "I'll go to sleep, are you coming?"

Ron looked at Hermione, she smiled. "No mate, I'll finish the chess game."

***

It was great that on the six-year of school, Ron and Hermione were finally open about their feelings. A pity that Harry didn’t find someone. Except for the crazy maniac, with a perfect body. Voldemort’s legs were driving him crazy. And this snake that coiled around his cock prevented Harry from getting any relief.

"You will miss her." Luna strolled to the left from Harry.

"Wha, Luna, you scared the hell out of me."

She giggled.

Harry said, "Whom will I miss?"

"Fat Lady’s portrait. Some interesting thoughts plagued your mind."

The portrait was behind them.

"Oh, thanks."

Luna looked with her big silvery eyes at Harry, on her lips played small smile.

That looked strange, she couldn't read his mind, could she?

Harry corrected his glasses. "What are you doing here?"

"Researching for my new project." She showed three books.

Harry looked at the covers to read the names of books.

Luna hid them behind her back. "Sorry, it's my secret project for now."

"Last time your secret project resulted in thestrals raiding the greenhouses."

Luna smiled. "It resulted in the discovery that thestrals are mesocarnivore animals and can eat some sorts plants. But because these plants don't grow in the Forbidden Forest, we didn't know this fact."

"What Professor Sprout thinks about it?"

"Only ten percents of plants suffered, and I'm working on restoring them. I see the whole project as an absolute win. And don't worry, my current project doesn't focus on animals."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"See you, and don't miss anything again." She skipped away.

The common room was mostly empty except for a few people that looked at him. But when Harry looked back, they looked away. They didn't ask him any questions, and some younger girls rushed to girls’ rooms.

That was strange. Usually, everybody wanted to know the information first hand. But now seemed they already had some information. Harry should get a Daily Prophet issue, maybe the Ministry made some statement.

Harry entered his bedroom, Seamus's bed was already curtained, and Dean's snored loudly. Neville clothed in red pyjamas sat with his back to Harry.

Harry took off his pants, the fabric on his crouch broke up and dissolved. Harry sat down and looked at Neville, he was still with his back to Harry.

The spell with which Voldemort restored fabric had a limited lifetime. At least it didn't dissolve in front of Luna or in the common room.

Harry hid away pants and changed briefs. The snake that coiled around his cock was still there. Next time, he should convince Voldemort to remove it.

Harry laid down.

Neville watched him. "Harry, can I ask you a question?"

How much did Neville see? He didn't look alarmed, only tired with bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

"Is she relay back?"

"Yes."

Neville clenched his fists."Harry, I want your honest answer, can we kill her?"

"She isn't omnipotent, a big group of trained people can take her down."

"Thank you." Neville laid down on his bed. "You know, I couldn't sleep at all, with the rumours about her return."

"I too had a sleepless night, with all medical checks and waiting for Aurors questioning."

"What Aurors told you?"

"Not much, they couldn't catch her."

Neville sat up. "I want to be more powerful to fight her. I will train all summer, will you continue the defence group next year? If there will be next school year of cause."

"I will. There will be next year, she won't strike without at least some amount of preparation." Harry fixed his pillow. "It's better we go to sleep now. Thinking about her only wastes energy, she won't come to Hogwarts soon, and we need energy to the next day. Maybe I will gather the group one last time before summer if Aurors won't prevent it."

# ***

The night sleep was great. Harry's bed was soft and had a great warm blanket, unlike the hospital wing's hard and cold bed.

Harry stretched, something laid on his legs, he opened his eyes and looked to the left.

The purple eyes looked back at Harry.

"AAAa." Harry pushed himself from Voldemort, but he hit the wall. This was defiantly not his four-poster bed in dormitory.

"I thought we passed this phase." Voldemort smirked.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

Voldemort's wand came into view, a white spell hit Harry in the face.

The room came into focus. It was a small room with wooden walls and one small window. Except for the small bed on which they laid, there was one polished wooden table with two chairs and fire burned at the grate.

"You kidnapped me?"

"Relocated. I need to buy proper clothes and decided to take you with me."

"I was at Hogwarts how did you-"

"And you too need new clothes." Voldemort moved her hand down her body.

She laid with one leg over him, wearing only his faded to the grey t-shirt that was too tight for her in the chest.

Harry gulped and averted his eyes.

"And after this shopping tour, you will give me Wormtail?"

"I keep my word." 

If she wanted only this, he could give it to her. Also, he could find out more about her. 

She looked at Harry's lips. 

Her lips were so close, Harry leaned closer.

"So eager." She smiled.

Harry pulled away, his cheeks burned, why did she have this effect on him?

She pecked him at his lips and stood up. "Let's leave rest for the dessert."

"Don't you think that people will recognise us?"

"I can give you a hat."

She moved her wand top-down over her t-shirt, it expanded, covering her knees and changed colour to black. The t-shirt became good looking short-sleeved dress.

Harry stood up, he was only in briefs, he threw over himself the blanket. On the wooden table laid his wand and glasses. His clothes were nowhere to be seen.

Harry took his wand, familiar warms flowed through his body. Voldemort was with her back to him, his fire lance could kill her. But he must wait for the right moment when Dumbledore would find out how to make her mortal again.

He put on the glasses, the room became blurry. He needed to find a spell that could disable glasses magnification and learn the spell that fixed his vision. With this, he could keep his appearance while block mind reading. And he wouldn’t need to rely on glasses to see anymore.

Voldemort turned, she didn't look alarmed when she saw Harry with his wand.

"You haven't take any of my other clothes with you? And how we will walk the streets? If anybody will see my face when I must be at Hogwarts-"

"I burned your old clothes." She aimed her wand at Harry.

He tensed, the speed of her motion was incredible. Even if he wanted, he couldn’t be able to block the spell.

"Relax Harry." Voldemort cut the blanket into two pieces and transformed them into a black shirt and trousers. She moved behind Harry tailoring the clothing to Harry's figure.

When she emerged, her hair changed from black with white strains to red colour and her eyes were green like his.

For a second she looked like Ginny or his mother, that was more creepy. But the resemblance disappeared, and behind more smooth and round features, there was still Voldemort's face.

She cast a spell at Harry's face, layers of invisible fabric wrapped around his head and face.

Harry moved his hand to remove the fabric, but Voldemort slapped his hand. "It's Glamour charms."

Voldemort cast a spell at the window. The glass darkened and reflected the insides of the room.

He had long blonde hair. "You made a Malfoy from me?"

She smiled, making her sleeves half-transparent with an elaborate design. "All resemblance is coincidental."

At least she changed his face to more round, and his new hair covered his forehead.

Harry moved the hair away, the scar was still here.

"Dark magic injures are difficult to hide." Voldemort from the pillow transfigured two pairs of black shoes. She put on the pair with heels and moved to the door. "Let's go if you want to be in Hogwarts before everyone notice that you are missing."

Harry put on the left pair of shoes.

If somebody would ask where he was, Harry could say that he was training in Room of Requirement or better that he was in the restricted section of the library. That would be believable and hard to prove wrong. He still had books from there about memory charms.

Harry stopped, Aurors, they would check his memory today.

"I forgot something. Can we do all this shopping tomorrow?"

Voldemort paused at the door frame. "What? You don't want to spend time with me?" Her eyes turned from green to red. "Or you want to break our-"

"Aurors want the memory of your resurrection." Harry cursed, he feared that she would break the deal and said the first thing that came into his mind. Which was the truth, he needed to be more conscious about the things he was telling her.

"I see." Her eyes turned back to green. "And what are you going to do?"

Harry looked away. The best approach was to erase parts of their sex and show them that she really resurrected. He needed support from the ministry and magical people, they must believe him, but she mustn't know about it.

Harry looked back at Voldemort. "I want to erase the whole memory of our encounter."

"Harry, I don't want you to turn up in the hospital with mind damage." Voldemort came to Harry and moved her hand through his hairs. Her touch was soothing. "I'm a master of mind arts, and I don't want you to forget our special moment."

She took his hand and lead to the exit door.

"Aren't you going to fix my memory right away?"

"I can, but it's better to base charms on Memoria - specially enchanted necklace."

He could buy some necklace and solve his problem? Harry cursed again. 

They moved down a squeaking wooden staircase. 

The room smelled of fried sausages, eggs and butterbeer.  It was filled with tables, most of them were empty. Except for two lone wizards and a company of five wizards that are and talked loudly.  They were in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the bald innkeeper, was talking with a dark-haired middle-aged lady in the brown robes.

"I didn't know that this thing exists," Harry whispered to Voldemort.

"You never was in Leaky Cauldron?"

"I'm about Memoria."

"Memoria has questionable legal status. You can’t find mentions of it in books."

They exited the pub. Sun was still low and behind the clouds, morning fog didn't dissipate yet. Harry cast a warming charm on himself. 

He and Voldemort strolled through deserted Diagonal Alley. On the right, the white four-floor building of Gringotts bank towered over Madam Malkin's shop. When Voldemort turned to the left and lead Harry through the dark passage, he asked, "You know all my money are at Hogwarts, let’s go to Gringotts-"

"Don't worry, I have more than enough money for both of us."

Great, now Voldemort was paying his expenses. If someone recognised them, all newspapers would write how Harry worked with Voldemort. Harry needed to keep everything in secret.

They exited the passage and emerged in some alley. Crowds of people moved between merchants that loudly touted their goods. They were selling ugly faces, bones and skulls, spiders in cages and other disgusting things. That was Knockturn Alley.

"Questionable legal status, it's more like illegal." Harry moved closer to Voldemort, fearing that he might lag behind her.

"Never thought why the ministry won't close this place?" Voldemort cast a blue spell. The blue mist formed before her and disappeared. She marched straight, and people stepped away from her path.

"Aurors not lucky with their raids? Merchants could quickly hide all the dark artefacts?" Harry ran his hand through his hairs. It was strange that Knockturn Alley was there all these years. Voldemort worked there after her graduation, it must be almost fifty years ago.

"Another guess?"

"Or Aurors catch some merchants, but new came into the alley?"

"They could close the whole alley."

"The ministry is keeping all these sellers together to help Aurors keep an eye on the dark market."

"That's closer." Voldemort pleasantly smiled. "But still wrong. The ministry, like any big organisation, is either corrupt or incompetent. And frankly the ministry does well in both-"

"No, they are-"

"They are allowing Knockturn Alley to exist because it's profitable for them. Some of the high ranked ministry officials own or have a share in stores. Others are buying things there."

"I don't believe you."

"You are a smart and logical person, weight options or check with your friends. I know some of them are aurors. And you will come to the same conclusion about this alley."

She couldn't be right, the ministry's aurors fought against her and Grindelwald. They won both wars, also with the help from Dumbledore. Harry would ask Tonks about it, she must know better than everyone else.

"I'll tell you when I'll find the true reason."

The crowd moved slower in the narrow part of the alley, and even Voldemort's spell couldn't get them through. Harry and Voldemort stuck near cages with spiders. Spiders' bodies were bigger than a Quaffle, and they had long black haired lags. A vast, almost like Hagrid, man stood near the cages. He had a thick black beard and brown old dirty robes.

"My beautiful lady, it's fortune that you came to me." The man, levitated with his wand one spider closer to Voldemort. "This magical Hatrax can guard your beauty or if you need it can-"

The spider stretched his legs to Voldemort.

Voldemort moved her hand to the spider. From tips of her fingers shot green snake-like beams of magic. They disintegrated half of the spider's body.

The merchant backed away, dropping what was left of the dead spider. "What are you doing!?"

"Move this thing again to me, and nobody could guard you." Voldemort's eyes were glowing red. She aimed her wand at the cages. "Run, and take along your fucking spiders."

The man ran, leaving his spiders. Voldemort slashed with her wand. A group of dark orbs penetrated the caged spiders, killing them.

Voldemort stormed farther. Nobody seemed to pay any attention to Voldemort's actions.

She was truly powerful, this wandless magical beams could destroy half of the human's head. Harry needed to be more careful with her.

Harry caught up with her. "You know that you change the colour of your eyes? It’s visible even with glamour charms."

"Side effect of dark magic."

At least she didn't kill the poor man. If she used dark magic to solve this problem, she could kill somebody if he would bother her.

"Are you keeping our deal?"

Voldemort looked at Harry. "Previously I would kill anybody after the stunt like that spider seller did. But because of our deal, I keep myself in check."

"Couldn't you just back away from the spider and talk to the merchant?"

"I hate insects, but on our way back, I will toss at you some big beast, and we will see how you will handle that situation." Voldemort stopped before the wooden door of a dark bricked two-floor building.

"Thank you, let’s don’t attract any more attention."

The shop windows were jet black, and the building didn't have any signboard.

"Shh, don't talk, our legend is that you are my apprentice." Voldemort winked. Using her wand, she drew a circle over the door.

After a moment, the door opened. The door was combined thin layer of wood and at least three inches of metal. This door could serve as a vault door in Gringotts.

Voldemort and Harry entered, the door closed behind them, with the mechanic sound of the lock. The room was silent, only their steps broke the silence.

The room was bigger than Hogwarts' Great Hall and was filled with rows of shelves. Between the shelves stood stone columns with orange flames in bowls. They were the only sources of light in the room, the windows were opaque.

Voldemort confidently moved between the shelves. The shelves were cluttered with wands, dark orbs, potions and other magical stuff that Harry couldn’t name.

Did she trap him? Harry clutched his wand.

Harry hurried behind Voldemort, he whispered. "What was about the legend, it seems like nobody is here except us. And I don't like it."

Voldemort laughed. "You are so easy." She stopped before the shelf. Under the glass, there were a bunch of different necklaces. "It's one of my storages, and we are here for this." She opened the glass door and took out one of the necklaces. On the thin black chain, there was a metal triangle with empty glass sphere in the centre.

She trusted him with this knowledge, was she trying to manipulate him? Maybe she would ask him for some help. Harry needed to figure out what he could ask in exchange.

Voldemort closed the opened glass door. "Put it on."

"What exactly this Memoria for?" Harry gingerly took the necklace. When he touched it, nothing happened, the necklace was light and a bit warm.

"When Aurors will extract the memory from your mind, the necklace will replace it with the altered memory. "

Harry put on the necklace.

Voldemort put her wand to Harry's temple. "What did you tell Dumbledore about the resurrection?"

"That you decided to do a proper duel, I used several fire lances and then escaped by luck."

Voldemort giggled. "I like your notion of a duel."

Harry's cheeks burned. Voldemort stood close too him, just one step and his lips would be on hers.

She smiled. Harry averted his eyes. She could read his mind, while without his glasses, he needed to stop thinking about her.

Voldemort with her left hand cupped Harry's cheek and tilted his head. He looked at her. "Remember the resurrection, I'll copy your memory."

Harry closed his eyes and pictured Voldemort's appearance from the cauldron and what happened next.

"You can open your eyes." Voldemort put a silver thread into the necklaces' glass sphere. "I'll shape the memory, it can take several minutes, stay here and touch nothing."

She tapped with her wand the glass sphere. Her body changed to black smoke that was sucked into the sphere.

He could search around for something that could be useful against her. Then get back to this place before she would emerge from the necklace. But it would be impossible for Harry to decide what was useful. It's better if he just stayed here.

Harry yawned, it was difficult to determine how much time passed. 

Black smoke emerged from the necklace and changed back to Voldemort. "Next time, when you will need to lie about a duel come up with something simple. Tell them that you were hit with a spell that accidentally dropped you on portkey."

"Can I watch it?"

"Dumbledore will get the memory with the help of his auror friends, you can watch with him." Voldemort tapped the necklace. The necklace turned invisible. "Let's go shopping finally, and I want my dessert."

She smiled.

***

The air warmed up to comfort temperature. Harry dispelled his warming charm. Groups of wizards moved between stores in Diagon Alley, some of them ate ice cream on tables in front of Ice Cream Parlour.

"Why did you show me your storage? You could have ordered me to wait in Diagon Alley and get the necklace by yourself?"

"Why not?" Voldemort stopped before the shop with a signboard - Twilfitt and Tattings. White bricked three floors building with a carved wooden door.

"You don't fear that I'll tell about it to Dumbledore?"

"Tell him, but he'll ask you how did you find this place."

"I could find some believable reason."

"The storage's walls and door are made from magic resistant steel. To break-in, Dumbledore will need to blow up the whole alley." Voldemort opened the door. "And when he'll enter inside he'll find only an empty room. And my storage will be safe and accessible from another door."

"You are very prepared."

"I love to solve problems and create plans."

Rows of hanging clothes were everywhere. Robes of any colour, coats and dresses, trousers and jeans. Further into the room was underwear and fitting rooms. The price tags seemed to start from ten galleons. The clothes were more expensive than Harry's wand.

Behind the front desk stood a young woman with curly black hairs and a thin nose. She wore a plain black dress.

Voldemort moved to the woman. "Leave us alone, I'll call when we need you. And close the door."

"Yes, miss Vance." The woman nodded and hurriedly exited the store.

"You owe the store?"

"I bought a business or two." Voldemort smiled.

"What other businesses?"

"Some stores there, some elsewhere."

Great, Voldemort now was a businesswoman. Where did she get the money to buy the businesses? Or maybe her family was always wealthy?

"You could buy all the clothes yourself. If I can call it buying at all."

"What fun in it? Let's start with dresses." She moved past the row with the dresses.

"Amm, dresses are there."

"That's the cheap section, the best clothes are on the second floor."

On the second floor, were even more clothes. He checked the tag on good looking trousers - 150 galleons. Even if these trousers were enchanted against dragon fire, this price was absurd.

Voldemort using her wand, took several dresses to the fitting room. "I ordered the best dresses for today fitting session, we'll see how good are they."

She took Harry's hand and lead him to half circled couch that was in front of the fitting room. "Wait here." She entered the dressing room and slid the curtain.

He couldn't use his knowledge of her storage to his advantage. Harry needed to find something useful about her. He could probe her about her plans.

Harry leaned back on the couch. "I never thought that Dark Lords in their spare time buy clothes."

Voldemort laughed thorough closed curtain. "What do you think we doing?"

"Planing the take over of the world, kill people. I always wanted to know how many did you kill?"

"I never counted, but more than a hundred."

"And that never bothered you?"

"It bothered me that most of the eliminations were more boring than Binns history. Except for a few times when opponents could show some interesting spell."

She was deranged, even insane, killing her would do justice for all the pain that she brought to other people. Harry just needed to wait.

"Why you made the deal with me?"

Voldemort opened the curtain, she was again herself. Purple eyed, with prominent cheekbones and angular jawline. Her long black hairs with silver strands laid over the knee-length green dress with straps and low cut neck.  She spun around, showing her exposed back. "If you continue to talk about boring stuff while I dressed like this, I'll take it as a personal offence."

Harry's cock twitched, even restrained he was getting hard. Why she was so hot? How things would be easier if Voldemort would be a man.

She spun again."I see you like it."

"I'm not sure that you can wear this in public."

"I'm not intended too." She stepped closer. "I wanted to save this dress for the end of the show, but let's start with the best."

She straddled him, her purple eyes opposite his. She cast a spell at him, his long blonde hairs disappeared, and the weight of glamour fabric lifted from his face. "I like you better like this. Kiss me."

Harry pecked her on the lips.

"That’s not how you kiss a gorgeous woman." Voldemort made a riding motion with her hips. "And I can feel your excitement, you can’t fool me."

Harry's cock throbbed. "If you keep doing it, your snake will choke me."

"I’ll remove it when you fuck me. Do you want to do it now?" She smiled.

He couldn't do it now. Sex was a real commitment, doing it without love felt totally wrong.

Her smile disappeared. "Okay, but don't put off it for too long. At least kiss me like you mean it."

She could force him but didn't do it, that was unexpected, but she showed that she was willing to reckon with his opinion.

Harry moved his hand through her hair to the back of her head. She looked at his lips.

Harry kissed her, her tongue invaded his mouth. He fought back, interweaving her tongue, sucking it. But he lost the battle, and he liked it.

They pulled back, to catch their breath.

"Undress me now." Voldemort smiled.

Harry slowly moved straps of her dress from her shoulders. Her breasts were medium-sized, maybe a bit bigger than Harry's hand. Her nipples were light pink with small areolas around them.

"Last time they didn't get your attention, touch them."

Harry gingerly touched her breasts. They were soft and warm. Harry moved his hand around them, lightly squeezed them. Her nipples slowly grew bigger.

She closed her eyes. "Kiss them."

Harry kissed her breast and another and between them. She rocked her hips, sending jolts of pleasure through Harry's cock.

Harry put her nipple into his mouth and sucked it. It was bumpy and tasted a bit sweet.

"Oh, that good." She hugged Harry.

When he sucked her cunt on the previous time, she tasted similar but stronger.

Harry released her nipple. "Why do you taste so sweet?"

"This body was made with your blood, you will love everything about it." She moved her hands through his hair, then kissed him.  "Don't stop."

Harry worshipped her breasts, switching between sucking and kissing, based on Voldemort's response. When he sucked one nipple, he touched and squeezed her other breast or fondled her other nipple.

Her breath was uneven, she increased the pace of her riding, creating more friction. Harry felt the approach of the release.

"Fuck, yes!" She cried. She didn't stop her riding, and soon Harry cried too.

He clung to her, trying to stop her, but she didn't, finishing him for good. He soaked all his trousers, but it didn't matter.

She stopped her motions and slowly kissed him on the lips. "That was great."

"Yes."

They hugged each other and leisurely kissed. She lightly stroked his arms, his shoulders and his abs. Her every touch created goosebumps. Harry kissed her.

Something faintly clicked. Harry stopped his kissing.

"Don't stop."

"I heard something."

"It was me." She smiled.

Thud and then another, the stairs cracked, someone was moving up. At least they finished their intercourse.

Voldemort looked at the stairs, with lowered brows and pressed lips she unstraddled Harry. She cast a spell at him, his face again wrapped with invisible fabric. Then she cleaned up him and the couch. She fixed her dress and changed her face back to round-shaped green-eyed version. "I said that I will call you."

Harry buttoned his black shirt and stood up, taking his wand from the couch.

Two men clothed in dirty grey robes emerged from the stairs. They aimed with their wands at Voldemort. She tilted her head and looked over the intruders. She turned to Harry and lowered her wand. “I'll handle this darling."

Harry relaxed a bit, he wouldn't risk damaging her pricy clothes. She could handle the situation, and Harry would see how she fought.

She sneered at the intruders. "You can't afford shopping here."

The taller of culprits seemed to be a leader, he looked around and smiled. "Collector demands a fine for the destruction of his spiders." The leader said. "Give us ten thousand galleons now. And because of your insolence every month you will pay the same fee."

"You insects interrupted my cuddling. And I hate when things aren't going according to my plan."

"Thorf, let's show this bitch who is in charge here, hurt the boy."

The second man - Thorf aimed his wand at Harry. Harry moved his wand to cast a shield.

Voldemort slashed with her wand-free hand. A wave of magic knocked out Thorf's wand. He yelped, clutching his hand.

The leader shouted, "Confr-"

Voldemort trusted her wand-free hand at him. A wave of magic disarmed him and sent him flying into the column.

"Don't shout at my shop." Voldemort with a slapping hand motion, she sent Thorf flying to the same column. "Tell this boss of yours that I'm in charge here."

Harry aimed his wand at the culprits. Incarcerous. Thick rope bound them together. That was cool Voldemort won the fight using only wandless magic. She was very dangerous.

Voldemort pulled a long grey scarf from the hangers. She whispered something and tapped the scarf with her wand.

The leader stirred and tried to break free. Thorf still clutched his hand.

Voldemort tossed the scarf onto culprits. After a second they shot in the air and disappeared. The scarf was a portkey.

"Thank god, you didn't kill them."

"They are scum, using my wand against them is a crime against my magical skill." Voldemort looked at the mirror. "You know I'll die for a big pistachio ice cream."

They were attacked by some thugs, and she wanted ice cream, she was unbelievable. Harry smiled. "I always thought about wandless magic as the toughest magical skill. "

"It useful, but it isn’t complex at all. A lot of practice and you will be able to do something like this. I can teach you if you want."

Harry averted his eyes. If he anyway must satisfy her every so often while Dumbledore was looking into immortality problem, Harry could learn something that could be used against her. The power could be wandless magic.

"I’ll think about it. Where did you send culprits?"

"Don’t think too long about it. I sent them to their boss." She walked to the fitting room. "I'll change for something more appropriate."

After they ate ice cream at Florean's ice cream parlour, they returned to the Twilfitt and Tattings.

Harry was stubborn in his decision to buy all clothes on the first floor only, and he would send her the money. When Voldemort finally gave up her attempts to change his decision, she helped him to choose clothes. He bought two straight black trousers, four black t-shirts and all other clothes that he would need.

Voldemort tried to give him more clothes, but even that was more than he ever had. She packed everything in the charmed bag.

Harry and Voldemort exited the shop. The alley was patrolled by Aurors that Harry didn’t recognise.

"I almost forgot about the memory check. How can I get back to Hogwarts?"

Voldemort grabbed his hand, upward tug made Harry gasp, the darkness covered his eyes.

They appeared in the room with several sinks around the column in the centre, there were toilets and wall-sized windows. It was Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom in Hogwarts, at least she wasn’t here.

"You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts grounds." That was impossible, she had access to Hogwarts, and nobody knew about it.

She laughed. "I apparated you from your bed."

She hugged him and kissed on lips. Harry didn't respond. She could Apparate to Hogwarts, that's insane!

"Bye, honey." Voldemort apparated away without a sound.

He forgot to mention Wormtail to her. Harry cursed.


End file.
